


Along came a kitty

by Rhodeswesterfeld



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fat cat decides Solus and the wol are its owners now, Viera Garlean Solus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodeswesterfeld/pseuds/Rhodeswesterfeld
Summary: In a world where Garleans have Viera ears, Solus is the secret lover of the WoL. While waiting for his beloved, he discovers a furry friend also waiting in the bedroom. (I honestly had no idea for a summary, so you guys get to deal with this one for now.)





	Along came a kitty

Solus exasperatedly flopped onto the bed, stretching out despite the bed’s length was too short for his height when it came to his long rabbit ears. His lower legs hung over the end but he cared not. He idly kicked out at times, wondering when his light would return.

He felt eyes upon him. Solus tilted his head yet found no one when searching the room. Until he glanced upwards at the shelf near the bed. Beady black eyes watched him. He snorted, amused at how the rather fat cat didn’t break the very shelf it apparently leaped onto before his arrival.

The cat meowed once its presence was acknowledged. It jumped, landing on the bed beside Solus’ head, causing the Viera Garlean to twitch his nose at the dust that followed. Fat cat sniffed at his long ears before beginning to groom them.

“Curious,” Solus uttered. He reached to scratch the cat’s chin then winched when the cat bit his ear. “No, you don’t!”

He snatched the cat, bringing it onto his chest. The cat hissed but settled once Solus began petting it. He didn’t want to hurt it, given the beast belonged to his light, but he wasn’t going to endure biting from anything except his lover when it came to his ears. Besides, cat fangs hurt.

Hours later, the warrior of light came home. She yawned, wanting nothing more than to relax when she noticed Solus half-asleep with a fat cat still on his chest.

“Where did you get the feline?” She asked, claiming what little space remained on the bed.

“It isn’t yours?” Solus eyed the cat who looked content before he heard its stomach rumble for food.

“No.”                 


End file.
